Cards
Cards are the main feature of Undercards. There are two types of cards; deck specific cards which are all effect cards and monster cards. Most cards are monster cards, these themselves can have various abilities which go under battlecry (which activates upon placement), deathrattle (ability activates upon death), taunt (which makes the player have to destroy the taunt card first) and charge (which allows the player to use the card to attack immediately after placement). There are also those which don't go under these four categories, these cards require a certain action be met besides being placed or destroyed. A card has three main stats, its attack in red, health in green and cost to deploy on the board in white. With the exception of effect cards which just have an ability. A picture of the character or object in question is is displayed in the top centre portion of the screen and their ability in the lower central portion. Cards also have a rarity, for example a white heart on the card means it is common, blue rare, purple epic, gold legendary and red DETERMINATION. There is also a shiny/gold version of every card. This doesn't have different stats, however can be disenchanted for more dust than its usual counterpart as it is a rarer version of the original card, shiny/gold card can be distinguished by the rainbow colour replacing the card's typical white borders. The rarer a card gets the higher the chances of you receving the shiny variation. You can also craft shiny cards for an exorbitant amount. Characters in cards are not limited to those you fight in undertale, for example burgerpants has his own card yet you can't fight him in game. Below is a list of all cards found in undercards, a link will bring you to a another page with greater detail on the card such as tactics for their use and clauses that may not be obvious at first. Currently there are 102 cards in game excluding cards summoned by other cards. Effect Cards Determination Another Chance, Will to Fight, Resurrection, Same Fate and Hyper Goner. Patience Protection, Defrosting, Sharing, Cold Winter, and Snow Storm. Bravery Penetration, Assault, Strength, Aaron's Secret and Final Charge. Integrity Break, Fortune, Expulsion, Cloning, and Shopping. Perseverance Poison, Worsening, Pollutant Gas, Termination and Contamination. Kindness Force of Nature, Heal, Longevity, Feast and Heal Delivery. Justice Punishment, Strafe, Undyne's Spears, Explosion, and Headshot. Monster Cards Press ctrl+f on PC to search for a specific card Dummy, Snowman, Annoying Dog (summons dog residue), Froggit, Migosp, Moldsmal, Monster Kid, Loox, Mad Dummy, Moldbygg, Napstablook, Shyren, Temmie, Vegetoid, Whimsun, Chilldrake, Doggo, Flowey, Ice Cap, Ice, Lesser Dog, Memory Head, Migospel, Moldessa, Parsnik, Snowdrake, Snowdrake's Mom, Vulkin, Aaron, Alphys, Burgerpants, Jerry, Madjick, Pyrope, Dogamy, Dogaressa, Mettaton, Reaper Bird, Whimsalot, Woshua, Asriel, Endogeny, Final Froggit, Lemon Bread, Mettaton Ex, So Sorry (summons doodlebogs), Toriel, Gaster (summons gaster blasters), Gyftrot, Muffet, Sans, Tsunderplane, Astigmatism, Greater Dog, Royal Guard 1, Royal Guard 2, Knight Knight, Papyrus, Undyne, Glyde, Asgore, Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk, Chara, Nacarat Jester, Sad Customer, Muffet's Pet. Other: Bomb